<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening Confessional by Readtome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923964">Evening Confessional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome'>Readtome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from a mission and finds out you've been under the weather.  He checks on you, which leads to confessions and, eventually, more.  Who knew he had a bit of a Captain kink?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening Confessional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing Steve but thought I'd give it a try.  Let me know what you think?  It's so helpful to know if people like how it turned out or what could be better! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to maybe do some more in this fandom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve?” Your voice came out sounding like you had been gargling with gravel.  Of course, that’s also what it felt like, too.  You leaned on the the door as you wondered why he was at your room late at night. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” He asked, frowning. </p>
<p>“Like I was run over by a truck,” You groaned, “Did you just get back from your mission?  Is everything okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I got back a little bit ago.  Bruce told me you had been down to see him because you weren’t feeling well so I thought I’d come to see how you were doing.  Do you need anything?” He asked, the concern in his eyes obvious. </p>
<p>“I’m okay.  At least better than I was.  Whatever Bruce gave me really helped.  Now I just feel sore and achy and my throat is scratchy.” </p>
<p>“What about some tea?” He offered, thinking of soothing your throat. </p>
<p>“You really don’t have to.  You’ve got to be tired after being gone, you should get some sleep.  Besides, I don’t want you to catch anything.” You waved off his offer of help. </p>
<p>“I—I’m not really that tired so it’s no problem and I haven’t had a cold since the ‘40s so I think I’m okay.” Steve said with a shrug. </p>
<p>You knew most of you in the compound had bad nights, nights that sleep would not come easy and you wondered if that was happening to Steve.  His eyes looked tired and distant.  His posture was slightly stooped as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, which he seemed to unfairly take on as though it were his duty. </p>
<p>“Okay, but only if you make one for yourself and join me.” You suggested. </p>
<p>He seemed to think about it before he smiled, “Deal.  Chamomile and lavender?” He asked, surprising you by remembering your favorite.</p>
<p>“Yes, thanks.” The genuine smile at his thoughtfulness seemed to perk him up a bit. </p>
<p>While you waited for him to return, you quickly straightened up your room.  Being sick meant cleanliness wasn’t at the top of your priority list so you ran around the room, gathering up your towel from an earlier bath and the used tissues that were on your nightstand and tossing them in the bathroom. </p>
<p>You settled back on your bed, propping your pillows further up the headboard and trying to push your nerves down.  Your crush on Steve is something you’ve tried to hide very well.  After all, he’s your leader.  That wouldn’t be appropriate.  If there’s anyone on team that’s a stickler for the rules, it’s Steve. </p>
<p>You were lost in thought when he knocked on the door, startling you, hoping you didn’t look as nervous as you felt.  You scrambled off your bed to open it for him and was pleased to find he had changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.  Maybe he would start to relax if he was comfortable.  It also made you feel better about being in your own pajamas in front of him. </p>
<p>“Here you go.  Honey?” He asked as he handed you your mug of tea and pulling the small squeeze bottle of honey from his pocket in offering. </p>
<p>You smiled, chuckling, “Sure.  Thanks, dear.” The surprised laugh you got out of Steve was worth risking such a cheesy joke as he handed you the bottle and then followed you to the small sofa in the little TV nook of your room.  </p>
<p>“So how did your mission go?” You asked him after you’d both settled into your seats, each of you slightly turned inward to have a comfortable conversation. </p>
<p>“Could have been better.” He sighed. </p>
<p>“So… also could have been worse?” You suggested, hating to see how hard on himself he always was. </p>
<p>His eyes had been staring down into his cup of tea but they rose to meet yours, a smile on his face at your glass half full approach. </p>
<p>“I suppose.” He agreed. </p>
<p>“I mean, you don’t look like you’re injured, right?  How are Bucky and Natasha?” You asked. </p>
<p>“In one piece.  Or would that be two pieces?  They are each okay.” Steve’s bit his lip as he thought about how his reply should be worded, making you laugh.  </p>
<p>“Then that’s all that matters.” </p>
<p>“But we didn’t find the guy we needed.” Steve sighed. </p>
<p>“Eh, you’ll get him eventually.  You always do.” You waved his negativity away.  </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He appreciated your confidence in him, in that moment realizing he went to the exact right person.  </p>
<p>You took a small sip of your tea and clutched the mug tightly in your grasp, smiling at the warmth as it slid down your throat.  It felt heavenly. </p>
<p>“You are an angel.” You whispered to Steve, eyes closed in happiness.  </p>
<p>When your eyes opened again to set your mug down, Steve’s cheeks were pink and he was staring down into his own mug. </p>
<p>“Do—do you ever think about a life outside of… this?” He asked, gesturing vaguely around.  You were surprised by his quick change of topic but went along with it. </p>
<p>“I used to.  Now I try not to.  It just makes me… sad.” You admitted. </p>
<p>“Sad?  Why?” He seemed confused, head tilted to the side, looking for all the world like a puppy. </p>
<p>“Because I don’t know that I will ever have that.  I mean, how do I leave here and live a normal life after everything we’ve seen?  How can I meet someone and have a relationship while not being able to talk about most of the things I’ve done?  And worry that if they were to find out about those things they would hate me for it.” You didn’t mean for all of that to come out of your mouth but it did and you can’t take it back.  </p>
<p>Steve nodded with a sad smile, an understanding smile. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound so depressing.” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t.  Well, I mean, okay, it kind of was,” He chuckled darkly, “But I do understand.” </p>
<p>“What about you?” You asked. </p>
<p>“Same.  But add on the weight of being him and wondering if I could ever be me.  Sometimes I think I lose myself in him.  Am I Steve?  Am I Captain America?  Are they the same thing?  Can anyone who doesn’t live this life even see me for anything other than the shield?” He seemed to find speaking to his mug easier than looking you in the eye but you didn’t mind. </p>
<p>“If they’re smart they will.  You are so much more than that.  And if any of us in this place deserves happiness, it’s you.” You told him.  You were a little surprised that you said that, a little too close to how you truly feel about him. </p>
<p>Steve finally met your eye and gave you a genuine smile, one that made it to his eyes to crinkle at the corners. </p>
<p>“You sound a bit like Nat, except she was more forceful about it,” He chuckled, “Said I should just take what I want, go for it because in this line of work you never know how long you have left.” </p>
<p>“That sounds like her but, I mean, she’s not entirely wrong.” You agreed, though weren’t surprised by her straight shooting attitude. </p>
<p>“You think?” He sounded surprised that you agreed, to which you just nodded. </p>
<p>Steve took a sip of his tea, giving himself time to think about what he was doing.  He turned to set his mug on the end table next to him before turning back, leaning forward, his hands knotted in his lap. </p>
<p>You mirrored his actions, wondering what he was doing, why he seemed so nervous.  </p>
<p>“Steve?” You asked, hand reaching out to rest on his knee. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m going to finally say this but I have to.” He started, worrying you until he placed his hand over yours on his knee, squeezing your fingers in his own before meeting your confused gaze. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to keep trying to ignore it if there’s any chance.  I just hope you won’t hate me.” Your eyes widened but you let him speak. </p>
<p>“I—I like you.  I’ve liked you for a really long time.  Nat and Bucky kept telling me all the way back home that I just needed to say it, that even if you didn’t feel the same way you wouldn’t shut me out because your heart is too good and I knew they were right.  Your heart is good, which is why I didn’t want to do this.  I think you deserve better than me, than this, not to mention that I’m kind of your boss and I wouldn’t want you to feel like I was forcing you…” He motioned to himself with his free hand, as if he wasn’t worthy of your love. </p>
<p>“Hey,” You stopped him before he could continue, worried he was just going to keep talking himself down.  Steve’s breathing was slightly uneven as he waited to hear what you had to say.  He was waiting for you to agree with him, that you didn’t feel the same way but you would continue to be his friend.</p>
<p>Steve wouldn’t make eye contact with you.  You squeezed his fingers, hoping to get his attention, draw his eyes up, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t, do it.  He seemed frozen as he waited for the inevitable rejection. </p>
<p>You sighed, heart pounding at finally hearing words from him that you never thought could happen.  Never in a million years would you think Steve, of all people, would have feelings for you.  </p>
<p>It was difficult to figure out how to talk to him when he wouldn’t look at you, expecting bad news.  Without thinking about it, looking at Steve sitting so stiffly next to you, you climbed in his lap facing him, knees squeezing his hips.  His whole body tensed under you, so surprised that you hadn’t run and still not sure that what you had to say was positive, that maybe you thought that would be the only way to keep him from fleeing before you could talk. </p>
<p>“Steve.” You whispered his name, hoping he’d finally look at you.  When he did, you were startled by the blue in his eyes.  You didn’t get to see them up close very often, especially not when they were looking at you like he needed you. </p>
<p>All the things you wanted to say swirled around your head but wouldn’t seem to travel the short distance to your mouth to voice them.  Instead, you slowly set your hands on his shoulders, your fingers digging in to massage the tension in them as he waited for your response.</p>
<p>Steve’s hands ended up on your hips, either on the pretense of keeping you balanced or to hold  you close to him in case he didn’t get the chance again.  You lips slid into a soft smile as your hands slid over his shoulders and behind his neck, linking your fingers together. </p>
<p>Instead of trying to voice all the things you wanted to say, you tugged him to you gently.  You moved slowly, giving him time to pull away, but he didn’t.  He met you halfway, hands sliding from your hips to your back to squeeze you close, pressed to his strong chest, as your lips met. </p>
<p>He was so soft, impossibly sweet, as you melted into each other.  Your fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours, how he held you like he was afraid you would break or startle easily. </p>
<p>You were the first to pull back, needing air, needing to breathe.  Instead of pulling away, though, you rested your forehead against his. </p>
<p>“You really better hope you’re right about not being able to catch whatever I have.” You teased. </p>
<p>“Even if I did, it’s worth it.” He admitted with a smile, bringing one of his hands up to cup your cheek and run his thumb over your bottom lip. </p>
<p>“Is this real?  This isn’t some weird fever dream, right?” You asked. </p>
<p>Steve smiled and slid the hand at your back up your side and pinched your arm lightly, making you yelp in indignation, “Hey!” </p>
<p>“See?  Real.” He replied with a grin. </p>
<p>“Cheeky bastard.” You chuckled, shaking your head at him.  He gasped like he was offended by your words. </p>
<p>“No, this is cheeky.” He pinched your butt, making you squeal in surprise. </p>
<p>“Did you just… make a butt joke?  Is this what I have to look forward to now?” You asked, laughing. </p>
<p>“Yep.  Change your mind yet?” He asked, leaning back on the sofa and bringing you with him, holding you to his chest with a sigh. </p>
<p>“I’m considering it.” You nodded against his shoulder before he gasped and started tickling you in retaliation. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay.  I’m sorry, I was kidding.” You said between gasping for breath, begging for the tickling to stop, which it did. </p>
<p>The feeling of his arms wrapped around you, keeping you close and comfortable, felt amazing.  He was so strong, so big, but he was also impossibly gentle and if that didn’t describe Steve perfectly, you didn’t know what did. </p>
<p>You sighed happily, snuggling down into Steve and he placed a gentle kiss to the side of your head. </p>
<p>“I never thought…” Steve started, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“What?” You asked, pulling your head back to look at him. </p>
<p>“When I came to check on you tonight, if you told me this is how it would end up I would have said you were crazy.” </p>
<p>“Me, too.  What was all that about thinking about life away from here?” You asked, now wondering why he was thinking about it. </p>
<p>Steve sighed, “It was something Nat, Bucky, and I were talking about on our way back here.  I realized that I genuinely couldn’t picture life away from here until you came along.  I want that with you.  When you said you couldn’t picture a normal life, I kind of panicked.” </p>
<p>“I couldn’t be totally honest with someone outside this life.  That you know everything I’ve done, the people I’ve had to kill, the injuries I’ll probably have to live with the rest of my life, I couldn’t imagine not being able to share that and you know it all and accept me anyways.  I also couldn’t picture myself outside this life because I couldn’t picture not having you in it… and I thought being here was the only way that could happen.” You dropped your head down, shy about your admission of how much he meant to you. </p>
<p>Steve tucked his fingers under your chin to force you to look up at him.  Instead of responding, knowing whatever he would say couldn’t sum up his feelings, he pressed his lips to yours again.  When he licked at your bottom lip, pushing for more, you gave it to him.  </p>
<p>Before long, you found yourself underneath Steve on the couch, his arms holding you in as he hovered over you, lips sliding down the side of your neck, under your jaw, attaching to your collarbone while you gasped and squirmed beneath him.  Your hands roamed his back and shoulders, grabbing the back of his hair and tugging when he nipped at your shoulder and then soothed it with his tongue.  You shivered at the moan that came out of him, causing you to do it again. </p>
<p>“Baby girl, if you don’t stop that…” He whispered against your neck. </p>
<p>“Yes, Captain.” You teased, surprised by the growl that left his lips at that word.  You smirked as he looked down at you, blushing from his reaction. </p>
<p>“That’s… new.” </p>
<p>“No, it’s not.  I just hid it from you.  It’s only when you say it.  Unfortunately Bucky noticed one day in the gym and will never let me forget it.” Steve admitted shyly and he buried his face in your neck in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“So maybe I shouldn’t say it anymore… unless we’re alone?” You asked.  His head raised up, as if surprised that you were okay with it, that it didn’t bother you as he checked to make sure you weren’t teasing him. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He whispered, crashing his lips to yours again. </p>
<p>“Your mouth is full of surprises tonight.” You laughed when he pulled back, surprised to hear him using a word he usually only saved for things going disastrously wrong in-mission.</p>
<p>“We should probably stop or I don’t know if I’ll be able to.  And you’re sick.  You need to rest.” Steve said, resting his forehead on yours again, seeming to find comfort in the closeness of it. </p>
<p>You reluctantly agreed, feeling the ache of your illness and how tired it made you feel. </p>
<p>“Will you stay?” You asked quietly. </p>
<p>“You want me to?” He sounded surprised. </p>
<p>“I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine.” You assured him. </p>
<p>“No, I do.  I just want to make sure that it’s what you want.” He said, pulling himself off the sofa and then holding his hand out to you to help you up. </p>
<p>“I’m sure.” You confirmed as you grabbed your cup of tea to finish, enjoying the last bit of warmth and honey soothing your throat. </p>
<p>“Come on, then.  Let’s get you to bed.” He tugged your hand to lead you across the room.  You climbed in, tossing the covers down so he could get under them with you.  Steve grabbed his phone from his pocket and tossed it on the nightstand so he could be more comfortable.  </p>
<p>“C’mere.” He groaned after settling in, holding his arm out for you to curl into him.  You smiled and laid your head on his shoulder, letting him pull you in tight.</p>
<p>“Friday, lights off please.” Steve said, the room immediately going dark except for the light from the moon peeking through the curtains. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>A buzzing phone pulled you out of your comfortable sleep, making you frown.  Your phone was on silent so you couldn’t figure out what was going on until you felt the arm around your waist tighten and heard a sharp intake of breath from someone waking up. </p>
<p>Your first thought was that you were dreaming, that whatever Bruce gave you for your cold was making you delusional.  You were really alone in your bed, sweaty and miserable, but having amazing fever dreams to keep your mind off of your sickness. </p>
<p>The arm around you lifted off and you groaned sleepily, not ready to admit reality. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Steve’s sleepy voice whispered to you, sending shivers down your spine at how close to your ear he was, how real it felt, and how much you always wanted to hear that early morning voice from him. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” He grumbled into the phone, still half asleep himself.  He pushed himself upright, eyes still squinting from the bright sunlight in your room.  He had slept in, something he hadn’t done in ages. </p>
<p>While Steve listened to the other side of the conversation, you started to remember the previous night, that you weren’t dreaming and Steve was not only still with you but in your bed. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m on my way.” </p>
<p>“Where are they sending you now?” You asked, trying not to frown at him being sent away so soon after he’d just gotten home. </p>
<p>“That guy that we’re after was just spotted again.” Steve rubbed his hands over his face to try and wake himself up.  He couldn’t help but chuckle as you were squinting up at him, barely able to keep your eyes open in the bright sunlight that you weren’t used to yet. </p>
<p>“Be careful?” You asked. </p>
<p>“Always.” He hung his head at the look you gave him, knowing him better than that.  You remembered all the reckless things he’s done on missions and now they all came flooding back as one terrifying memory and he saw it in your eyes. </p>
<p>“I promise.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you.  He brushed your hair back from your face, “Not when I have someone waiting at home for me.” </p>
<p>You smiled at that and brushed your hand along his cheek, “Okay.” </p>
<p>“I’ll see you when I get back.” He said, looking reluctant to leave, giving you one more kiss before pulling himself out of bed, giving you one last smile before he closed your door.  </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>“Now we’re off to Mexico.  Cross your fingers that this is the place.” Steve’s text to you made you sigh.  It had been two days and it felt like they were just being pulled from one city to another, always a step behind.  </p>
<p>You were surprised to find that he was very good about keeping in touch, short texts here and there throughout the day.  It made you smile, to know that he was thinking about you. </p>
<p>“I hope so!  I’m starting to feel better but now Clint is sick and he’s driving me up the wall with his demands.  You’d think he was dying of the plague by the way he’s acting!” </p>
<p>“Nat says to tell Clint he’s a grown-ass man and can take care of himself.” </p>
<p>“Easy for her to say.  She’s immune to his puppy dog eyes.” </p>
<p>Another day with no word and you received a new text. “Success!  On our way home.  Can’t wait to see you.” </p>
<p>Your stomach clenched excitedly at the thought of Steve finally being back.  You felt better and had spent the day in the lab with Bruce, helping him as a way to thank him for whatever miracle cure he gave you that reduced your sickness to only a few days.  It also meant that whenever Steve returned, he’d have to walk by the lab first and you’d get to see him sooner. </p>
<p>You were sitting on a stool, taking down notes for Bruce on his laptop as he fed them to you when you heard the door slide open.  It was Steve, smiling, looking surprised to find you there while Natasha and Bucky continued on, Bucky giving him a pat on the shoulder as he passed and shooting a wink and a smile at you. </p>
<p>“Can I steal your assistant from you?” Steve asked Bruce, who looked confused but nodded, thanking you for your help. </p>
<p>“So you’re feeling better?” Steve asked as you followed him to the elevator to return to the living quarters. </p>
<p>“Much better.” You agreed. </p>
<p>Once the elevator opened, he grabbed your hand and quickly pulled you inside and into his chest, kissing you with a force you weren’t expecting but gladly accepted.  </p>
<p>Steve must have heard when you were near the right floor because he pulled back, turning forward as though he hadn’t just ravaged you in the elevator and tried not to smirk as the doors slid open onto the living quarters. </p>
<p>Bucky was sitting at the kitchen’s island with a bowl of cereal and Natasha was standing across from him stirring something into her coffee.  The way they watched you two emerge from the elevator let you know they had stayed in the common room for that purpose, as if they needed to see it for themselves. </p>
<p>“Thank you for making him more bearable on this mission.” Natasha grinned at you before taking a sip of coffee.  </p>
<p>“It’s nice when he actually has a reason to get home.  Not as big of a pain in the ass.” Bucky agreed. </p>
<p>“Hey, he is right here and he can hear you.” Steve grumbled but couldn’t keep the smile off his face, especially when you laughed at your teammates, rushing you out of the room before they could complain about him some more.  He had your hand in his and pulled you past your own room and to his at the end of the hall, opening the door and letting you enter first. </p>
<p>When he closed his door, he spun you around and pressed you to it, taking you by surprise.  The feel of his body on yours made you sigh happily, his lips on yours feeling like home in such a short amount of time. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” Steve whispered against you, hands sliding down to your thighs and giving them a tap and commanding, “Up.” </p>
<p>“Missed you, too.” You jumped and his hands settled underneath your thighs, propping you between himself and the door while your legs squeezed around his waist to help hold you in place.  His lips trailed down your jaw and under your ear, nipping at your earlobe to cause you to groan and squeeze your legs, pulling him closer. </p>
<p>Steve’s breath caught in his throat, his hips stuttering against yours at the feeling of you gripping him so tightly, “I need you so much.” He growled against your neck. </p>
<p>“Then take me, Captain.” You whispered when he pulled back to look you in the eye.  Your breath caught in your throat at the look in his eyes, surprised anyone, let alone Steve, would ever look at you like that. </p>
<p>Steve squeezed your thighs tighter and spun with you in his arms, carrying you over towards his bed.  You thought he was going to drop you onto it but instead he leaned over, setting you down gently.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He asked you, the first bit of hesitancy you’ve seen from him since he’s been back, like he’s waiting for you to change your mind about him. </p>
<p>“Positive.” You nodded, pulling the front of his t-shirt so he met your lips again, happy to get lost in the feeling of him pressed so close.  He was kneeling on the bed over you, your legs hanging off the edge.  His hand slid under the hem of your shirt, thumb brushing gently over your hip and you squirmed at the touch. </p>
<p>Your fingers ran through his hair and down his back.  You tugged at his t-shirt on your way back up, hoping he took the hint that you wanted it gone.  He rose up on his knees and reached behind his neck and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor to the side. </p>
<p>“This feels unfair.” He pouted, helping you sit up so he could pull your shirt off.  You were glad you were wearing a simple black bra, nothing fancy but still sexy enough by the look he was giving you.  </p>
<p>His lips met your collarbone as he reached behind you to remove the bra that he wanted out of the way.  When it was unhooked, it slid slowly down your arms until he could pull it away and toss it behind him, landing somewhere by your discarded shirts. </p>
<p>“Much better.” He mumbled, lips trailing lower until he pulled one of your nipples into his mouth, tongue circling it before lightly scraping his teeth and then soothing it again with his tongue.  Your back arched off the bed and into him, humming your approval. </p>
<p>You could see his smirk at the noises you were making as he swapped to give the other equal attention and it had you squirming underneath him.  You kept running your fingers through his hair, loving the softness between your fingers while his mouth was preoccupied with finding what kind of noises he could pull from you. </p>
<p>His fingers were lingering under the curve of your breast but they started drifting lower, trailing down your stomach and over your leggings, teasing with feather light touches.  </p>
<p>He finally pulled himself away and stood at the end of his bed, fingers grasping the edge of your bottoms, again his eyes checking for permission.  You smiled and sent him the slightest of nods before your eyes slid closed to try and even out your breathing. </p>
<p>It felt like ages before his hands started traveling down your legs with your leggings skimming with.  Once they were off, you sat up, face now level with a very prominent bulge in his cargo pants.  </p>
<p>You bit your lip and glanced up at him through your lashes, fingers slowly unbuttoning his pants.  He watched you intently with a soft smile, finger dancing along your cheek softly.  The zipper slid down and you tugged his pants from the sides to pull them down.  Once they were low enough, Steve stepped out of them and kicked them over to the growing pile of clothes on his floor. </p>
<p>Your hand ran along his cock through his boxer briefs, causing him to release a stuttering breath as he watched you stare, wide-eyed, nervous.  You pulled on the elastic at his waist, wanting the last piece of fabric out of the way.  Again, when they were low enough Steve kicked them off.  You sighed at the sight in front of you, intimidated but more than a little turned on. </p>
<p>You carefully grasped him in your hand, earning a sharp intake of breath from Steve.  Your hand slid up and down experimentally, smiling as Steve’s eyes fell closed with a soft groan.  While he had his eyes closed, you closed the distance and ran your tongue over the head while your hand slid down to the base.  </p>
<p>Steve’s hand found the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair.  He didn’t tug or move you in any way, just needing something to do with his hands and something to ground him in the moment.  You knew he was going to be more than a mouthful but you were determined to give it your best go, slowly working him deeper and deeper until he was hitting the back of your throat with your hand covering the length that your mouth couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He whispered, head falling back.  You hummed softly as his hand started running through your hair and it made him jump, the vibration shooting through him like a jolt of electricity.  Your eyes were closed as you just enjoyed the sounds he made, learning what he liked by how vocal he would get. </p>
<p>“Okay, if you don’t stop...” Steve mumbled as he released your hair and you gave him one last lick along his length.  His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were scrunched up as he tried to calm down, pull himself back from the edge. </p>
<p>You smiled as he turned his focus back to you, kneeling on the floor in front of you.  He leaned forward to kiss you again while his hands slid up your thighs slowly, reaching the bottom edge of your panties and tugging.  You raised your hips to help, never separating your lips from his.  You smirked as he tossed your last item of clothing dramatically over his shoulder.  </p>
<p>Both of his hands ran up your legs and his thumbs tucked into the juncture at your thighs before sliding back down again, taking his time.  His lips started a slow trail down your body, licking and kissing his way until he got below your belly button and he eyed you, giving his head a little jerk, gesturing for you to lay back. </p>
<p>You propped yourself on your elbows, unable to stop watching him.  He looked sinful between your legs and you still couldn’t quite believe he was there, that you were in his bed.  He nudged your legs apart so he could settle between them.  He started to kiss along the inside of your thigh and pulled your leg up, setting your foot on his shoulder to give him better access. </p>
<p>“So wet, baby girl.  Is this all for me?” He asked, voice deep with arousal as he took in the view and looked back to you.  You nodded, biting your lip.  He smiled and dipped his head down, flattening his tongue to swipe through your folds.  He hummed happily before focusing his attention on your clit, tongue drawing random patterns.  </p>
<p>Your breathing turned heavy, all of it feeling like too much and not enough at the same time.  Your head dropped back, unable to keep upright on shaky elbows.  Instead, you grasped the comforter at your sides, grounding yourself in the feel of the fabric under your fingers.  </p>
<p>Steve’s fingers joined his mouth, slowly slipping one inside, then two, his tongue never stopping its quick patterns.  </p>
<p>“Oh, God.” You groaned, squirming, as Steve pushed you higher and higher as his fingers crooked in just the perfect way inside of you, hitting the perfect spot on every pass, speeding up and slowing down, never letting you get a feel of a rhythm, never able to predict his pattern, holding you on the edge of orgasm for longer than you thought possible. </p>
<p>“Please.” You pleaded, begging for release.  </p>
<p>“Hm?” He hummed in question, as if he didn’t know what you were asking for, the vibration making you moan. </p>
<p>“Please Captain.” You tried, shaking with need, so close and just needing one last push.  He growled at that, speeding his fingers up to finally, finally, give you what you needed, give you the release you’d been craving.  Your muscles tensed as pleasure flowed through your veins, arching your back and pushing into Steve further while he made sure to ride out your orgasm until you sank back into the bed with a deep sigh, muscles unclenching. </p>
<p>Steve groaned after he stood up,  eyes on you as he stroked his cock a few times, watching you come down from your high.  When your eyes met his, then roved down his body to watch his hand, the need rushed back in.</p>
<p>When you could hold your own weight, you used your elbows to scoot further back on the bed, giving Steve room to climb on and join you, your head on his pillow.</p>
<p>Steve started to crawl up the bed towards you, stopping along the way, surprising you by rubbing his thumb across a healed wound on your side, a bullet wound from a year previous.  He frowned at it, “This was one of the worst days of my life.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss against it. “I was so close to stopping him but it was like everything was in slow motion, I couldn’t move fast enough.  I hated myself for this for a long time.” </p>
<p>“Oh, honey.” You whispered, placing your hand along his cheek, “You were on the other side of the building.  I couldn’t believe how fast you found me.  You saved me.  There was no way I was getting to the quinjet on my own and you carried me, even when I passed out on you.” You chuckled at the memory, the last thing you remember was of Steve running with you up the stairs and to the roof to get you out of there. </p>
<p>“You don’t remember what you said, do you.” He said it as fact, that he knew you had no idea.  He laid his chin on your chest, gazing up at you fondly and with a hint of amusement in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Unh-unh.  Oh, God.  Did I embarrass myself?” You asked, your hand covering your face. </p>
<p>“Nah, it was cute.  You told me I was pretty and that you hoped my face was the first thing you saw when you woke up.” He couldn’t keep the grin off his face after he said it as you groaned. </p>
<p>“Oh my God, and you were, too.  You were sleeping in the chair next to my bed.  It was, like, 3:00 in the morning!” You remembered, torn between your embarrassment and fondness that he actually took your request to heart. </p>
<p>“Of course I was.  I needed to know that you were going to be okay.  Bucky even brought me food and a change of clothes so I didn’t have to leave.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me I said that?” You asked, thinking about all the teasing he could have been doing. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think I could say it without giving away how I felt.” He admitted. </p>
<p>“I would have been okay with that.” You said quietly. </p>
<p>“I know that now…” He trailed off, teasing, as he finished his trip up your body to kiss you again.  You grabbed his face, happy to get lost in the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands never staying in one place too long.  </p>
<p>He slotted himself between your thighs and you rubbed your foot down his leg, loving how close he was, that there were no clothes to get in between you.  </p>
<p>Steve’s cock nudged your opening, watching your face as he slowly entered.  Your head fell back onto the pillow with a soft sigh at feeling completely filled, stretching just right. </p>
<p>“Okay?” He asked, holding himself still to make sure you were ready.  The look on his face said he was having a hard time keeping still but you weren’t surprised that he put your comfort above his needs. </p>
<p>You nodded.  As soon as he got your response, he rolled his hips slowly, the drag of him on your walls causing your body to squeeze around him and he groaned, burying his face in your neck.  Your hands slid up his back, lightly scratching along his shoulders as you clutched onto him. </p>
<p>“Fuck.  Feels so good.” He whispered between nips at your shoulder. </p>
<p>“Mmm.” You agreed, unable to form words as you lifted your head to kiss his shoulder.  It grabbed Steve’s attention and he returned his mouth to yours, sighing against your lips before claiming them, his tongue exploring. </p>
<p>His arms had been caging you in, making you feel like the center of his world.  He slid his left down, running along your side until he reached your thigh and hiked it up over his hip.  You squeezed it to him, pulling him closer, able to meet his thrusts with ones of your own.  </p>
<p>“Steve, yes, yes, yes.” You chanted each time he hit the perfect spot while every thrust rubbed along your clit, giving you an extra jolt of pleasure.  You put one of your hands on the headboard above you, giving you better leverage to meet every thrust. </p>
<p>“Taking me so good,” Steve panted between kisses, “So tight, so perfect.”  </p>
<p>“’M close.” You whimpered, his words pushing you to the edge. </p>
<p>“That’s it, baby girl.  I got you.  Cum for me.” With his voice dropped low and in your ear, it shot straight to your core and you felt the tension snap, your muscles clenching rhythmically as your eyes squeezed shut, moaning his name. </p>
<p>Steve followed with his own groan as you clenched around him, his hips stuttering at the tightness that pushed him further, pulling him closer to the edge. </p>
<p>As you started to release, muscles usable once again, your hands returned to his back, enjoying the way his muscles rippled as he pounded into you. </p>
<p>“Think you can give me one more?” He asked.  The way you were still kissing him, still running your hands over him, he was sure you could so he brought one of his arms down from next to you and slotted it between your bodies, his thumb rubbing tight circles over your sensitive bundle of nerves that made you gasp and squeeze around his cock at the pressure building again. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Steve.” You groaned, already near the tipping point.  You met his eyes and saw him holding on for you, unwilling to let go without you.  That look in his eye, the heat and passion he held for you, gave you that final push, once again clenching around him.  </p>
<p>That gave him the permission to follow, your tightness pulling his own orgasm from him the same time as yours, hips buried deep as he released into you. </p>
<p>You were both panting as you came down, Steve returning his arm up to lean on both elbows over you, never letting himself put too much of his weight on top of you, just enough to feel comforting and close.  </p>
<p>Your hand came up and pushed the hair back from his forehead, beads of sweat causing some of it to stick to him.  He smiled down at you, tired but happy, and you were pretty sure you looked the same.  He slid his arms in closer to you so he could run his thumbs across your cheekbones, smile still not leaving his face, as he watched you catch your breath. </p>
<p>He was still buried in you, not wanting to move, to disrupt the closeness he felt to you but knew he needed to, that you both would want to clean up.  When he moved, taking care to be as gentle as possible, your breath caught at the feeling of him slipping out and he looked at you, making sure you were okay.  </p>
<p>“Shower?” He asked as he rolled over next to you, taking your hand in his, linking your fingers together. </p>
<p>“Yes, please.” You nodded, though weren’t sure your legs were going to cooperate.  He must have noticed because he chuckled and let your hand go, standing at the side of the bed.  Before you could move, he reached over and picked you up like you were nothing, deciding to carry you to the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Or how about a bath instead?” He asked, thinking a relaxing soak could be good for both of you and give you time to just be together, be close. </p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds amazing.” You hummed approval at the idea of the bath, being tucked up between his legs and in his arms in the hot water. </p>
<p>“Okay, then bath it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>